


Awkward

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Time, Bottom Michael, Jeremy is an idiot, M/M, Sebs fault, Smut, Top Jeremy, blame seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from snowkillwhite. It’s the boys’ first time, and nothing is more awkward.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> So the request mentioned Fuck Mountain Dew, so this is actually the missing sex scene from that story. And it’s hella awkward.  
> Italics are taken from that chapter of Fuck Mountain Dew.

_Michael's back arched slightly, a desperate moan slipping from his lips as he searched for any kind of relief. “Ah, J– Fuck!” he was breathing heavily, his face burning. God, this was so much. Was this actually happening? Michael really really fucking hoped so._

_Jeremy’s nervousness outweighed his lust for only a moment. Upon composing himself, he spoke again, trying to maintain the character and confidence he’d managed to build up. Michael was just so damn hot. “Fuck? Is that what you want?”_

_Michael bucked his hips up desperately. “Just fucking touch me,” he groaned, trying to get something– anything– out of him. “I’ll be good, I p-promise.”_

_“You’ll be good?” Jeremy repeated. “Are you sure? Look how desperate you are. You’re so beautiful. But a good boy? I dunno about that,” he teased. He purposely starved himself of the friction they both needed just to see what Michael would do._

_Michael honest to God whimpered at Jeremy's words. “P-Please! I will be g-good, I’ll be d-daddy’s good boy.” He was unraveling, driven purely by instinct._

_Jeremy had a few guesses as to what was in that bag Michael had thrown on the bed. Reaching over, he found that he’d been right. At least Michael’s moms cared about protection. He nipped at Michael’s ear, opening the box to the side. “Show me how good you can be.”_

Michael whined, nodding desperately. “Please,” he repeated, his hands lingering on Jeremy's skin.

Jeremy got the box open, but dropped it, condoms falling all on the floor. “Shit.”

Michael laughed softly, grinning up at Jeremy. “Cute.”

“Shut up!” Jeremy squeaked. He reached for one and tossed it up on the bed for later. “Wh-where were we?”

Michael blushed, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Uh, l-lube?”

“My pants aren’t even off yet! What do I need to put lube on?!”

Michael shrieked. “Do you know how this works?”

Jeremy scoffed. “No, not really!”

Michael groaned. “Jere, Buddy, it's– It's not gonna just _fit_ ,” Michael's face had never burned so much.

“Fit in _what?!_ ” Jeremy yelped. “I totally ruined the mood, didn’t I?”

Michael shook his head. “I mean, a little but it's fine!” He gulped. “Jeremy, you do understand what anal sex entails, right?”

“ _Anal_ sex?!” Jeremy screeched, his voice squeaky and high compared to the low, suave confidence he’d adopted moments ago. 

“I don't have a vagina, Jeremy!”

“I thought we were just supposed to bump penises or something!”

Michael paused. “You thought–” he broke into a grin, laughter bubbling up in his chest. “Jeremy, Oh my God!”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Jeremy felt like crying. They’d waited forever to be able to do this, and now he’d ruined it all. 

“No! I'm not–” Michael shook his head, smiling dopily at Jeremy. “Hey, did you know that I love you? Like a hell of a lot? Because I do. And you're perfect.” 

“Yeah, right! I built this up like I knew what I was doing and then I destroyed it! I don’t even know how to open this damn condom!” Jeremy threw it across the room. 

“Hey!” Michael brought his hands up to Jeremy's cheeks, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Hey, listen. I didn't expect you to be some sex god, you know? I love you, and I want to be with you. It's not like I know exactly what I'm doing either. We can figure it out together, right?”

Jeremy sniffled and nodded. Fine. He could do that. It was Michael’s first time, too, right? Nothing to compare it to. He’d be the best Michael’s ever had, by default. But also the worst… “It goes in your butt?” he heard himself ask meekly. 

Michael snorted, nodding. “Yeah, Jere. It does. That's why we need lube.” He was right back to blushing.

“Uh, doesn’t it hurt though?”

“Not if we do it right.” Michael cleared his throat. “Um, check the bedside table? In the drawer?”

“Uh.” Jeremy reached over and opened the drawer. He produced a half empty bottle. “Really?”

Michael's blush somehow darkened. “Don't bully me,” he pouted.

“No, I don’t understand, what do you use it for if you’re by yourself?” 

Michael took the bottle, sitting up slightly. “I'll, um, show you?”

“That’s a l-loaded statement.” Jeremy waited anyway. 

Michael gulped. “Um, I need to, uh, not have pants on.” 

“O-Oh.” Jeremy shifted his weight. “Uh, take ‘em off.”

Michael hummed. “Kiss me?”

“How does that get your pants off?”

Michael laughed, tugging Jeremy down to kiss him. “Mood, Jeremiah.”

“Oh.” Jeremy sunk down and kissed Michael deeply. 

Michael instantly deepened it, one hand tangling in Jeremy's hair.

After a while, Jeremy separated for breath. “Y-You can call me daddy again if you want.”

Michael smiled, “Daddy,” he hummed, his fingers slipping down to undo his pants. “I'm nervous.”

Jeremy looked down. “I know. Me too. But you know more about this than me, obviously, so what would I even know if you did anything wrong?”

Michael shrugged. “Still nervous.” 

Jeremy shook his head. “I didn’t give you a speech on how I love you for yourself just to see you give up. Especially when you told me you were gonna show me something.” He winked for good measure. 

Michael shook his head fondly. “First times are meant to be awkward and embarrassing.” He kicked his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. “You gotta take yours off too.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Jeremy shuffled out of his own old jeans, tossing them to the floor. He felt exposed and self conscious, but he knew Michael did, too. That made it easier. 

Michael softened, eyes shining. “I'm so overwhelmingly happy and anxious at the same time,” he laughed, looking away nervously.

Jeremy smiled. “Me too, you know that. But it’s just us. C’mon, teach me this shit. What’s the lube for? Show me, Mikey. You said you’d be a good boy…”

Michael gulped, biting his lip. “I'm, uh, st-stalling,” he admitted, toying with the bottle in his hand. “So, um, the lube– You have to, um, s-stretch, uh,” He cleared his throat again.

Jeremy blinked. “Stretch my dick?”

Michael laughed, some of his tension leaving. “No, Jerm.” Michael pressed kisses down Jeremy's jaw, once again trying to set the mood. His hand slipped down to his boxers, his eyes crushed closed. 

Jeremy leaned into the kisses, but kept his eyes on Michael’s lower half. He really didn’t want to miss anything. “Babe,” he encouraged, waiting a little impatiently. 

“Mm,” Michael just hummed, rolling his hips into Jeremy's. He kicked off his boxers quickly, before he lost his nerve. 

Jeremy let out a soft noise. “Oh,” he said gently. “You’re _hung_.”

Michael squeaked. “Jeremy!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Just– hush up for a second.” Michael clicked open the bottle, pouring some into his fingers. He spoke as he warmed it, rubbing his fingers together. “So, uh, the thing is, with– with _anal_ ,” he pretended he didn't notice when his voice cracked. “You have to make sure that it, um, fits in there, right? So before you can do anything you have to prep. By stretching, uh,” he still couldn't say it. Morally.

Jeremy nodded. “Your asshole.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Yeah, bud.” his hand snaked down his body. “This is possibly one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, just FYI.”

Jeremy shook his head. “If it feels good, you shouldn’t have to be embarrassed. It does feel good, right?” His hands ghosted Michael’s chest aimlessly. 

Michael bit his lip as he nodded. “It's weird at first but, ah,” his breath picked up as he pressed the first finger into himself, his eyes becoming lidded. “Th-Then it starts feeling, g-good.” 

Jeremy hummed, pressing kisses down Michael’s neck and collarbones. “I-I could try it, if you trust me.”

Michael panted, nodding. “Please?” he breathed, his hips moving on their own, rolling into Jeremy's.

Jeremy gulped. “Uh, lube?” He took the bottle and repeated what he’d seen Michael do, making sure it wasn’t too cold. “If it hurts, just– Just tell me.”

Michael nodded, his own hands falling to the side as he laid back complacently.

Jeremy kept kissing Michael’s soft skin as he pushed a hesitant finger into Michael, slowly and unsure. To make up for it, he somewhat growled against Michael’s collarbone to assert dominance. 

Michael whined, pressing back against Jeremy's finger. “Feels different, but in a good way,” he hummed. 

“Yeah?” Jeremy reluctantly pressed it in further. “I love you.”

“Mh,” Michael gulped. “Love you too,” he managed to mutter out, eyes once again falling closed.

Jeremy felt adventurous, so he slowly added a second finger. “Is this okay?” He was starting to get the idea. 

Michael gasped, nodding quickly. “Fuck, Jeremy, oh god,” he moaned softly.

Michael’s sounds and voice went right to Jeremy’s dick. He gently prepped Michael as best he understood how, kissing him all over. He felt enlightened and lustful. 

Michael wasn't very vocal, only soft moans occasionally escaping his lips. That is, until Jeremy accidentally brushed the place that sent sparks through his body, a loud surprised whine leaving him.

Jeremy froze. “What happened?! Did I hurt you?!”

“God _no_ , you didn't hurt me, fuck Jeremy, do it again _please_ ,” Michael tried to roll his hips to get the feeling back. 

“Uh.” Jeremy crooked his fingers forward, hoping to repeat whatever he’d done before. 

Instantly, Michael's back arched. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. “God Jeremy that feels so good.”

Jeremy smiled. “Good. You’re being a really good boy. Do you want another finger?” He was trying to get their mood back. 

“Yes, fuck, please!”

Jeremy obliged quickly that time. He wasn’t sure when Michael would be ready, but his boxers were getting painfully tight. 

It didn't take long. Four minutes later and Michael was practically a blubbering mess. “Jeremy, daddy, please fuck me, please, fuck, oh god.”

That did it for Jeremy. His throat was tight, but he hummed. “You want daddy to fuck you now, hm?” He gently removed his fingers, hoping in the back of his mind it didn’t hurt Michael. 

“God, _yes_!” Michael groaned, looking up at Jeremy with a pleading gaze. “Please fuck me.”

“My pleasure.” Jeremy got another condom off the floor, toying with it before he finally got it open. He quickly kicked off his boxers, exposing himself finally. 

Michael whined at the sight of him, shifting in anticipation. “Hurry, please,” he begged.

Jeremy nodded as he rolled the protection on, putting the rest of the lube from his fingers over the rubber. “You ready, babe?” he asked, mainly to tease Michael. 

Michael groaned again, fingers twisted in his bed sheets. “Yes!”

Here went nothing. Jeremy bit his lip as he lined himself up with Michael, afraid to wait too long. He pushed in. 

Michael gasped, his hand flying up to grab Jeremy's shoulder as he cried out. “Shit!”

Jeremy’s confidence faltered. “D-Does it hurt? I’m sorry–”

“No!” Michael shook his head. “Just feels… different. K-Keep going, just slow, please.” Michael pulled him down into a reassuring kiss.

Jeremy smiled as he pressed into the kiss harder, his libido controlling him. He slowed down, pushing in softly. It felt nice to him. 

Michael moaned softly in the kiss, his body adjusting to the new sensations. He trailed his hand dawn Jeremy's side, not noticing the slick trail left on his skin due to the lube still on his own fingers.

Jeremy felt himself moaning as well. He had been so focused on Michael that he hadn’t really realized how horny he was himself. He shivered as Michael’s hand left a cold path on his side. He kept going, trying to stop his instincts from making him buck his hips up with no warning. 

Michael, once he started feeling a bit more confident, rolled his hips. “Fuck,” he moaned. “F-Faster?”

Jeremy complied. “I-I dunno about you, but this feels really good, Mikey.” He nipped at Michael’s jaw. 

Michael nodded, panting. “You feel s-so good.” Michael decided he liked sex. “ _Faster_.”

Jeremy tried to push in more, but he’d reached the end. “Shit, Micah.” He had a good idea of what he was supposed to do. Following Michael’s orders, he started a rhythm with his hips, faster than he’d been going before. 

Michael moaned louder then before, pressing back into Jeremy's thrusts. “Oh god, that's so _good_ ,” he breathed.

Jeremy was glad Michael was enjoying it. Maybe it made up for how awkward he’d been. He sped up without warning, moaning at the feeling. His hand went up to stay in Michael’s hair. 

Michael shifted slightly, causing Jeremy's angle to change and make Michael scream. “Oh _fuck_ , Jeremy! Right there!”

Jeremy took advantage of the knowledge, thrusting hard into the same spot. He moaned lowly. 

Michael could already feel the coil tightening in his abdomen. He moaned loudly, pressing as close to Jeremy as he could. “Oh god, Jeremy, please,” he whimpered.

“Tell me what you want, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered, somehow able to keep his voice stable. He knew he wouldn’t last. 

Michael whined desperately. “I wanna cum! Please Jeremy, please let me– Oh fuck, it feels _so good_.”

Jeremy kissed the spot behind Michael’s ear. “Cum for me, babe,” he whispered. 

That was all it took for Michael to snap, tensing up around Jeremy as he moaned his name, making a mess between their bodies.

The sight of Michael so unwoven and blissful sent Jeremy over the edge very nearly afterwards, his grip in Michael’s hair tightening and then going limp with pleasure. He moaned as well, but instead of a word, it was more of a whine. 

Michael took a while to recover, breathing heavily. “H-Hey,” he hummed.

Jeremy had pulled out in the time it took Michael to catch his breath. “Hi, Mike,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled sheepishly, eyes already heavy with sleep. “Sorry I nutted on you.”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek. “Sorry I nutted in you.”

Michael laughed softly. “Technically you nutted in the condom in me.”

“Then I’m sorry I didn’t know how gay sex worked.” Jeremy smiled and pried himself off of Michael. 

Michael giggled, shrugging. “It be like that sometimes.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sauntered into the bathroom for a towel, coming back with a soft green one. “Sit up for me? Just a little?” 

Michael grunted, sitting up with a wince. “Ouch.”

“God, did I hurt you?” Jeremy asked in worry, cleaning them up gently with the towel. 

Michael shook his head, yawning. “Nah, just sore. I'm fine.”

“Sounds painful, buddy.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Please hurry up and come cuddle with me?”

“Okay, fine.” Jeremy tossed the tied condom into the garbage and crawled up onto the bed again, pulling Michael close. 

Michael laughed to himself as he laid his head on Jeremy's chest, right over his heart. “Stretch your dick, huh?”

Jeremy snorted. “At least I can say asshole without freezing up.”

Michael laughed again. “At least I didn't say gay sex was just 'bumping penises’.”

“I–” Jeremy really didn’t have an argument, so he burst into laughter. “You’re so right! What was I thinking?!”

Michael's laughter died down into giggles. “You were thinking about some sexy dick bumpin’ times.”

“I guess I was! God, virgin Jeremy was an idiot, huh?”

Michael's laughter didn't stop. “'Virgin Jeremy' was you like twenty minutes ago!”

“Hey! I know things now! Valuable things.” Jeremy winked. “I’m tired, let me make no sense.”

Michael hummed, his laughter dying as he yawned, the steady thump of Jeremy's heart under his ear soothing him. “Sleepy time?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jeremy closed his eyes, revelling in bliss. The two of them drifted comfortably to sleep.


End file.
